


Fair Play

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Facials, M/M, Rough Sex, Wax Play, face fucking, top!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes turnabout is fair play. Silva might not agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/gifts).



> happy belated birthday to Exorealistic! i hope you enjoy this~

“This is a nice change of pace, don’t you think?” Chrollo crooned, taking in the sight of the assassin beneath him. “I know how fond you are of fighting me but sometimes there are better ways to use all that angry energy.”

Silva nearly snarled and it was a game in itself to ride the undulations of his body as he thrashed, tossing his wild mane like a lion snared. Bound as he was, there really was no other way for him to let his ire be known. Well, short of verbalizing it, but Chrollo didn’t think he’d resort to something so reasonable this early in the evening.

With that in mind, Chrollo set to making himself comfortable atop the thrashing assassin. Smooth muscle taut with thinly bridled rage ran for what seemed to be miles. Silva was so large beneath his hands, an endless plane of warm skin begging to be marred. “It’s almost jarring seeing you like this,” he mused as he traced the tips of his fingers along defined abdominals. He raised a brow when the muscle twitched at his gentle touch. “Care to tell me about your nen abilities while you’re at my mercy?”

His joke wasn’t appreciated.

“I’m going to kill you,” the man growled, the muscles in his arms bulging as he again tried to break the enhanced ropes binding him. “You goddamn brat. Stop acting like this is a game.”

Chrollo cocked his head in confusion, staring into sharp blue eyes. “Does this fit your idea of playing?” he asked, a smiling curling his lips. Already he could feel the hardness against his thigh. “I’m not the one who’s excited here, Silva.” A roll of his hips forced a choked grunt from the man and Chrollo smiled wider, his eyes bright in the dim candlelit room.

He knew he had made his point when Silva turned to look somewhere over his shoulder, pointedly avoiding eye contact. “I’m going to kill you,” he repeated, though he lacked a good bit of the vitriol he had held before.

“If you were truly out to do that, you shouldn’t have come after me in my own home.” And with that in the air, Chrollo set to opening the man’s shirt, loosening the tie with a smile that only grew wider when Silva turned his face to the wall, a petulant frown on his face. He looked so sour, as if he had been force fed a lemon. Chrollo reached for a nearby candle and drew it closer.

The move drew Silva’s eye but it was all too obvious how he tried not to show it.

“Not even going to look at me now?” Chrollo asked, faux hurt in his voice. He rested the lit candle on Silva’s sternum and the flame winked merrily. “You came all this way to see me. I’d think you’d be more eager.” The loud frown grew deafening, tightening into something almost childish. Laughing, Chrollo tipped the candle to the side, letting hot wax drip onto the bare skin below. “Maybe you just expected this to go your way.”

Even Silva, thick as his skin was, couldn’t suppress the wince. A little jolt ran through his body, minute but Chrollo could feel it, chuckling as the cock beneath him twitched along too. He rolled his hips teasingly and let the wax drip in a thick stream, painting thin, heavy lines until Silva couldn’t keep it in. A short huff escaped him, the smallest ghost of a groan tinging the edges.

Impassively, Chrollo scraped his nails along the cooled wax strips, peeling them away to reveal the scalded skin. “I know you like this, but I also know you won’t ever admit it. At least not out loud,” he gave, punctuating it with another devastating roll of his hips. Silva this time seemed to choke, his teeth bared like an animal. It gave him an idea and he wasted no time in setting the candle aside.

Trepidation poured off of Silva and Chrollo leaned himself forward, curling up on the man’s chest so they were face to face. This close, Chrollo could feel the warm, angry puffs of air against his cheek. He pressed a kiss to Silva’s and moved his mouth lower, nipping at his ear and laving his tongue against his neck.

Touching as they were, it was all too simple to rut against Silva. He let out a little moan of his own, right against Silva’s ear. Warm silver hair ran through his fingers and he ached to bury his face in the locks. Instead, he sank his teeth into Silva’s neck, biting hard enough to bruise even his iron skin.

That got him a reaction.

It wasn’t much, just a low moan, but it sounded like victory. Licking apologetically over the mark, he laughed lightly against the damp skin before moving to the other side. It wouldn’t do to send Silva home with no attempt made at symmetry. Below him, Silva seemed so receptive now, abortively thrusting against his own straining hardness with needy little breathes.

“Finally deciding to be good for me now?” he crooned into Silva’s ear, letting his lips brush the sensitive shell. When an answer wasn’t forthcoming, he dug his nails into Silva’s pecs, dragging them down hard enough to almost draw blood.

Still trying to maintain his stiff upper lip, Silva merely hissed and bucked his hips expectantly. His cobalt eyes flicked between Chrollo’s lips and his own. Chrollo smiled sweetly, running his tongue along his lips just to make him squirm.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Chrollo hovered over Silva’s face as he bit his lip and rubbed his hard cock against Silva’s. “What’s with that look, Silva? Do you want my mouth?” he breathed, cocking his head with a moan.

  
“Yes,” Silva growled, finally giving him an answer. He bucked again, trying to get Chrollo to ride against him. “Chrollo, give it to me.” It was so expectant, so commanding that Chrollo laughed.

“Awfully eager now,” he teased, lowering his head to kiss Silva. He pulled away the second Silva tried to dominate it, giving a teasing flick of his tongue to the man’s searching lips when he tried to follow. “I think you forget your situation. You broke in here after all. I think you owe me something this time.”

And with that he pulled himself upright and shifted forward until he was straddling Silva’s heaving chest. His hips kept bucking, trying to chase the friction that had just left. Smiling down at him, Chrollo unzipped his own trousers and reveled in the look of complete shock that took over Silva’s expression.

“Oh, what’s that look for?” he asked, stroking his cock in one hand and Silva’s mouth the other. “You expected me to do it. Or is it that you don’t think you’d be any good at it?”

He hadn’t thought Silva would be the type to be easily goaded into things but he was pleasantly surprised when Silva glared daggers for a moment before opening his mouth. Easing forward, he moved higher up on Silva’s chest, bringing his cock to the waiting mouth with his breath held. This had never happened before.

Silva took him in awkwardly, his breath stuttering and his teeth held clumsily. He made a noise, some half-choked grunt as Chrollo pressed closer and closer. Chrollo smiled maliciously and thrust in and out, delighting in how Silva almost gagged, his eyes watering from the unfamiliar sensation of having his throat fucked.

Perhaps this would teach him a lesson in why practice and reciprocation were important.

As it stood, Chrollo wasn’t the type to allow for a learning curve. Tangling his hands in Silva’s hair, he pulled him forward and didn’t give him any room to draw back. Silva shook beneath him as he choked and sputtered, his eyes going wide as he failed to take in air, the pace too wild. Had it been anyone else, Chrollo might have let up, but Silva had never treated him all that nicely when it came to this sort of thing so he couldn’t quite find the pity.

Silva had no technique, no skill or finesse to help Chrollo get off but the sight of his cock slipping in and out from between his lips was enough to coax him to climax. Hands still in Silva’s hair like reigns, he forced Silva off him, let him gasp and cough for all of a few seconds before he coated the man’s face in his release.

He moaned even as Silva sputtered and thrashed, the thick strands of come dripping down his face, matting the hair as it fell against his wet cheeks. Relaxed and satisfied, Chrollo eased down Silva’s chest, folding himself comfortably across him to kiss him through his anger. The kiss was bitter but he loved it, licking at the mess covering Silva’s lips.

“You weren’t horrible,” he whispered, staring gleefully into furiously embarrassed cobalt eyes. “With a little more practice we might even have you giving head with the best of them.”

“Untie me,” Silva grated, his voice wrecked and tone deathly serious.

Chrollo pretended to think about it, humming as he twirled a strand of hair around his pointer finger. Even as they spoke, he could see his release cooling and sticking. He knew from experience how unpleasant it could be.

“Maybe later,” he said, brushing aside Silva’s responding snarls with a vicious thrust of his thigh against the still hard cock tenting Silva’s pants. “I think we’ve still got some fun left to have together.”

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot gotta love a chrollo in control. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this! until next time~


End file.
